qdaarfandomcom-20200215-history
Grim Cerilius
Grim Cerilius was the most well-known Hob-Elf and leader of the horde in the Second Great Horde War. History The child of rape of an elf woman by a hobgoblin, Grim Cerilius was accepted by neither of his parents' people. Growing up as hermit, he lived off thieving from the colonies. As a stow-away, he traveled back to his mother's homeland of Acera. After being discovered trying to leave the ship, he barely made it to the northern wilds alive. After recovering from his injuries and years of hardship he came back to the Golden Empire leading a band of kobolds. Cerilius and his marauders were a scourge on the empire for several years, attacking trade routes with tactical precision under the leadership of Cerilius. General Salivar of the empire was tasked with rooting out the marauders and quickly took a toll on Cerilius' forces. Cerilius moved in force against Salivar's garrison when he thought they would be gathering supplies. However, his kobolds were unfamiliar with fighting battles of such large number and were overwhelmed by the heavy infantry. Retreating into the wilds, Cerilius felt he would be able to regroup, but Salivar had scouted his kobold's den and marched forward, burning it down. Knowing that continued aggression against the empire without a greater number of forces would mean his capture, he fled the area. Contemplating his lot in life, he spent years in the desert occasionally writing down his thoughts on his life and philosophy. Through these writings a slow conclusion can be seen forming that eventually solidified in his mind: he would be the end of the conflict between the races of the horde and elves and would drive the elves from Krosslan. Returning to Krosslan, he began his process of assuming command of and uniting the hordes. His greater tactical abilities showed through easily among the mostly young hobgoblins. Using what he observed from his time fighting the empire, he began training his newly acquired goblin forces in how to counter the elven army. A series of successful campaigns against the elves eventually brought the attention of the empire. Cerilius planned for this and utilized the elves' new confidence to bait a straight assault outside the city of C'estdon. Cerilius' horde was much more capable than the elves predicted, however it was not enough alone against the better equipped elf army and cavalry. Once again Cerilius planned for this and sent a small regiment to sneak in and raze the city behind them. The elf forces, seeing the fire, assumed this meant there were many more forces sacking the city and retreated to defend it. The horde advanced as quickly as they retreated and the elf army was routed in the tight streets as they were much more suited for the small, mobile goblins. The horde sacked as much as they could until the fires claimed the city. The horde moved southward, devouring the country side before reaching the city of Epílys, now reinforced. Category:Unused Category:Horde Warlord Category:People